


the heir and the dancer

by QueerWinter



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crush at First Sight, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, dancer Chaeryeong, inspired by ICY, rich heir Jisu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerWinter/pseuds/QueerWinter
Summary: The first time Jisu sees her, she's dancing in a desolate parking lot, yet the place doesn't take any of her grace away. There's something magnetic about her.Jisu keeps coming to see her.





	the heir and the dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I loved and was inspired by the visual films + the ICY MV, and I felt compelled to write a small piece for these girls <3
> 
> I proof-read, but please don't hesitate to tell me if typos or grammar mistakes slipped through anyways.

The first time Jisu sees Chaeryeong, the latter is dancing in a desolate parking lot to bright music booming from a large speaker linked to a phone, being cheered on by her friends. Jisu already felt stiff and uncomfortable, wearing a black suit with her highest heels. Then she sees this girl dancing in beautiful, fluid movements, with a wide smile on her face, and Jisu feels like she, herself, has been caught by time, made graceless and tense by its hand.

Her colleague, who was walking beside her, nudges her elbow. “What are you doing ? Why are you stopping ?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “Come on, we can’t be late.”

***

Jisu stops in front of the same parking lot. Music is booming, once again, and there’s an uneven circle of people cheering on a dancer in the middle. Jisu glances at all the faces in quick succession, but she cannot see the girl she noticed the first time, and then noticed again the second time, and then again the third… There’s just something magnetic about her – Jisu had never seen freedom personified like that before.

“Hello !” says a voice at her side, and Jisu startles. She turns ; it’s her, it’s the girl Jisu can’t take her eyes off of when she dances. “I’ve noticed you watching us, you know.”

Jisu holds back the urge to correct the girl, to say that it’s only her she’s been watching, but that would be worse, wouldn’t it ? Instead, she says : “I’m sorry.”

The girl shakes her head. “Don’t be. It’s kind of flattering, actually,” she adds with a giggle. “What’s your name ?”

“I…” Jisu hesitates. Choi Jisu is the heir with unearned luxury, a boring corporate worker in the making. It’s not who she wants to be with the girl. “Julia,” she finally answers. “I’m Julia.” It’s the English name she had picked for business, though she hadn’t told anyone yet. She might have to choose another one, now – she wants to keep this name for the dancer.

“I’m Chaeryeong,” the dancer says. Jisu can finally put a name to the face. “You should come see us again – but on Jayu street, it’s close-by. Friday at 8, we’re going busking.” Chaeryeong’s smile is even brighter up close. “Will I see you there ?”

“Yes,” Jisu answers before she even checks if she’s actually free on Friday.

***

There’s a crowd, but it’s not thick enough that Jisu can’t squeeze through to the front. Chaeryeong and her friends – or her dance crew, Jisu isn’t sure – are setting up their equipment. She looks over the crowd, notices Jisu, and smiles and waves at her. Jisu greets her back.

The music begins and they start to dance. It’s choreography, not improvisation like Jisu is used to seeing, but it exudes freedom all the same. Chaeryeong is breathtaking. Jisu’s eyes don’t leave her for a single second in the entire performance.

“Lia, I’m so glad you came !” Chaeryeong says once it’s over as she bounds up to her. Jisu avoids thinking about the important dinner she’s missing to be here – she was supposed to be building _irreplaceable connections_, but who cares ? Every meeting, every lunch, every coffee, every dinner, they’re all always just as primordial as the last one and she’s sick of it. “How were we ?” Chaeryeong asks with a smidge of nervousness.

“You were incredible,” she answers. Chaeryeong’s smile regains every bit of happiness and she hugs her. Jisu holds her back tightly.

***

The party is incredibly boring. It’s in a wide room with marble floors and marble tables and marble counters, with chandeliers scattered all over the high ceiling, and people are dancing slowly, as if it was the 1950s. Jisu sits on a stool at one of the bars, nursing a glass of water, in her bright red dress with her bright red pumps.

A man sits next to her. She wishes she could magic herself away, anywhere else. She’s realizing that she’s getting more and more fed up with the life she currently leads. “Can I buy you a drink ?” the man says.

Jisu has had enough. “You know what ? You can’t.” She gets up – if she stays here one minute longer, she’ll suffocate. The man calls after her, but she neither listens nor slows down on her way to the exit.

Once outside, she navigates the streets by instincts. Her feet hurt in these shoes. The sun is setting. It’s late, they might not still be there- no, they are. She hears the music before she can see them. Led by the melodies in the air, she easily makes her way to the half-empty parking lot. She’s visited the location so many times, it feels familiar and welcoming. Chaeryeong is among the dancers currently occupying the place – Jisu thanks any goddess out there for that.

Chaeryeong approaches her, looking at her dress in delight. “You’re beautiful.” Jisu feels her cheeks warm. “Where are you coming from, to be dressed like that ?”

Jisu shakes her head, as if to say it’s not important. “A boring place.”

Chaeryeong sends her a look she can’t quite read. “If you say so,” she finally says, letting it go. Then, she holds out her hand. “Come on. I have something that’s not boring for you : come dance with us. I know you’ve been wanting to.”

Jisu has her hand in Chaeryeong’s even as she’s saying : “Chaeryeong, I can’t, I- look at my shoes.”

Chaeryeong winces as she sees the heels, but quickly regains her enthusiasm as an idea hits her. “Just borrow mine !” She immediately toes off her white sneakers. She looks so happy at the idea of Jisu dancing, and it’s not like she’s wrong ; Jisu _has_ been wanting to join them… She takes off her pumps.

They exchange shoes. Miraculously, they seem to wear about the same size. Jisu feels her sheer stockings tear at one ankle when she ties the shoes, but she doesn’t care. Chaeryeong giggles as she puts on the heels, and Jisu… well, Jisu can’t help but love how her red dress looks, once paired with the sneakers.

Chaeryeong holds on to Jisu in order not to trip with the shoes, but she manages to lead her closer to the music and the other dancers. “Just follow the music,” she says, and Jisu complies.

She moves, not caring about structures or finances or sells or meetings. She moves, not caring about how she looks or how people look at her. She lets herself have fun and, holding both of Chaeryeong’s hands with the girl moving with her, she dances.

***

Jisu brings Chaeryeong on a date in a café and buys her a milkshake. They choose a table with a booth and they sit on the same side, turning to face each other as they talk. There’s a lull and suddenly Chaeryeong says, shyly : “Can I kiss you ? I’ve kind of wanted to for a while.”

Jisu almost chokes on air. “Yes,” she answers, voice small but earnest. Chaeryeong leans up, presses their lips together in a soft kiss. They part, and Jisu can’t help but ask : “Are you always so straightforward about asking for what you want ?”

Chaeryeong gets a pensive look. “I try to be ; it makes life easier. You should try it. Isn’t there something you want, right now ?”

Jisu bites her lip as she hesitates. “Can I kiss you again ?” Chaeryeong blushes. She nods enthusiastically, and Jisu is reminded of how endearing she is.

Jisu lets the kiss linger longer this time.

“I have something to tell you,” she admits, sheepish, when they part. “My name isn’t really Julia. It’s Choi Jisu.”

“Choi Jisu ?” Chaeryeong repeats. _My name sounds good in your voice_, Jisu thinks. Chaeryeong meets her eyes. “Well, which name do you _want_ to use ?” she asks, and Jisu almost wants to cry. She knows so many people, including her family, who just assume what she wants, what’s best for her. But Chaeryeong asks, and that’s a love language Jisu likes a lot.

“Jisu,” she answers decisively. “When it’s you who uses it, it sounds right.”


End file.
